Naughty or Nice?
by Sandy O'Neill
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Jeffrey and Sandy are decorating for Christmas... Slash PWP. WARNING: Contains Ds... Please R&R!


Sandy watched the fireplace. He could feel the heat of the flames radiating onto his skin as he watched them jump and skip. They seemed alive. Lost in their own dueling dance. He took a step back from the fireplace, eyeing the stockings to make sure that they appeared straight.

Jeffrey watched Sandy. He had nothing on but a pair of green silk boxers. A testament to the raging fireplace, the central heating, or maybe just the ever-burning heat between the two men. He eyed Sandy carefully. It was always so hard to get anything done with him around. Just because he always wanted him so much. Especially when he walked around the house dressed like that. Not to say that Jeffrey was wearing any more clothing than he was. Jeffrey sighed to himself, and, though it was hard for him to do, finally managed to tear his eyes away from Sandy, and go back to the task of rifling through the Christmas decorations. He pulled a few ornaments out of the old popcorn tin, throwing them onto the floor, before coming across a ratted old Santa hat. He smiled to himself and shook the dust out of it before placing it onto his head. He could hear Sandy mumbling something incoherent to himself and looked up to see him still fidgeting with the stockings. He tried to stifle the chuckle that came to his lips, but to no avail. He just couldn't help but laugh at his lover's obsessiveness.

Sandy took a step back from the fireplace, once more, eyeing the stockings. He was beginning to grow increasingly frustrated with himself, as he just couldn't seem to get them straight. He began to fidget with them again before he felt Jeffrey's arms snaking around his waist, and Jeffrey's teeth softly scraping against the skin of his neck.

"Come on now, baby…" Jeffrey whispered, moving his lips up to Sandy's ear. "Since when is anything in this house supposed to be straight, anyways?"

"Ha ha ha ha… Very funny…" Sandy started as he turned to face him. His eyes lit up when he saw him like that, wearing only a pair of red silk boxers and that old Santa hat.

"I take it you like the new look…" Jeffrey smiled, taking a step back.

"Where did you find that old thing?" Sandy laughed.

"Does it matter?" Jeffrey smirked.

"Not really…" Sandy said with a smirk of his own. "Are you gonna leave it on all night?"

"Maybe…" Jeffrey smirked as he walked back over to the chair he'd been sitting in earlier. "If you'll leave those damn stockings be and come sit on Santa's lap…" he added before sitting down in the chair.

Sandy smirked. "And what if I don't wanna sit on Santa's lap?" He asked defiantly, raising an eyebrow for particular emphasis.

"Oh…" Jeffrey said. "I think that you do…"

Sandy laughed and took one last look at the stockings. He moved, if ever so slowly, across the room to sit on Jeffrey's lap.

Jeffrey smirked, wrapping an arm around him and holding him against himself. He moved his lips to Sandy's ear and whispered. "So, tell me something little boy… Have you been nice this year? Or have you been naughty?"

Sandy smirked. "You're Santa Claus…" he said. "So why don't you tell me?"

Jeffrey moved his hand between Sandy's legs and Sandy was quick to open them in response; giving Jeffrey's roaming hand better access to every part of him that he wanted to touch. Jeffrey pushed the fabric of Sandy's boxers up a bit and slowly rubbed his inner thigh.

Sandy closed his eyes at the sensation, sighing contentedly.

"What do you want for Christmas this year?" Jeffrey asked, inching his fingers further up Sandy's thigh until he was almost purring.

"You should… Know that too…" Sandy answered, almost breathlessly.

Without so much as a word of warning, Jeffrey placed several well placed smacks on Sandy's inner thigh.

Sandy yelped, though more out of shock than pain, as he squirmed slightly on Jeffrey's lap.

Jeffrey moved his hand back up Sandy's chest and rubbed his nipple. Sandy whimpered in response. "When I ask you a question…" Jeffrey growled. "You answer it…" He twisted Sandy's nipple between his fingers and smiled at Sandy's yelp of pain and the resumption of his squirming. "Now… Tell me…" Jeffrey asked again. "Have you been a naughty boy this past year, or have you been nice?"

Sandy whimpered again, the tone in Jeffrey's voice alone, enough to drive him over the edge. "Nice…" he answered, the single word all that he could manage to say coherently.

Jeffrey moved his hand back between Sandy's thighs and slapped him again, no longer simply teasingly, but hard enough for it to sting.

Sandy yelped again, only this time more out of pain than shock. He squirmed on Jeffrey's lap again, creating a beautiful friction that elicited a moan from Jeffrey, who continued to hold Sandy against himself as he moved his hand to his other thigh and several more slaps followed. Sandy was panting now, his arousal completely visible underneath the thin green fabric.

"Don't lie to Santa…" Jeffrey growled. "I know what the truth is whether you tell it to me or not…"

Sandy licked his lips without even realizing it, and it made Jeffrey smile. "I've… Been… A… Naughty… Boy… This… Year…" Sandy finally managed.

"And… What is it that you want for Christmas?" Jeffrey asked.

"Whatever… It is… That you… Wanna… Give me…" Sandy panted.

Jeffrey grabbed Sandy roughly by the hair and jerked his head back, forcing him to look up into his eyes. "Damn it little boy!" He growled. "Just because I don't use my whip on my reindeer doesn't mean that I won't use it on you!"

Sandy whimpered again, as it was his only response.

Jeffrey loosed Sandy's hair from his grip. "Now answer the damn question!" He growled. "Because naughty boys don't get what they want for Christmas…"

"They do if they want the same thing that Santa does…" Sandy snapped back.

Jeffrey reached into the popcorn tin and pulled out the extension cord for the Christmas tree lights. He was very quick about it, and Sandy had no time to react before he could feel it land sharply across his thigh. He cried out, blow after stinging blow causing him to squirm again, and, after several more hits, finally bringing tears to his eyes. "Now…" Jeffrey huffed. "You tell Santa what you want for Christmas…"

Sandy sniffled slightly as he panted, just trying to catch his breath. He knew that he was really pushing it tonight, but he just couldn't help himself. "The real Santa would already know the answer to that question…" he said. "He wouldn't have to ask…"

Jeffrey had had enough of his defiance for one night. He quickly threw Sandy off of him, so that he landed face down onto the couch. He pulled off Sandy's boxers and threw them onto the floor, taking the extension cord and bringing it down hard across Sandy's ass.

"Oww!" Sandy screamed out, now certain that Jeffrey had been holding back on him earlier.

Jeffrey continued to hit him harder and harder as he watched him squirm on the couch, in a futile attempt to escape the lash. He could feel his own cock growing even harder underneath the soft silk fabric of his boxers.

"Ouch! Santa! Please!" Sandy screamed, tears streaming down his face from the pain. He could feel it, now, coursing throughout his body. It was wonderful and terrible at the same time, that intoxicating, dizzying sensation making him almost drunk with desire. Though everybody had their breaking point, and Jeffrey quite often pushed him past his own. "Please… I… I'll be good…"

Jeffrey smirked and pulled his boxers off before moving on top of Sandy and wrapping the extension cord around his neck. "Is this what you wanted, huh?" He growled into his ear, pulling the cord taught around him.

Sandy gasped, his whole body jerking in a desperate attempt to breathe.

Jeffrey loosened the cord slightly, just enough so that Sandy could take a breath. "Now…" he growled, pressing his hard cock against Sandy's ass. "This is your last chance little boy… Tell Santa what it is that you want for Christmas…"

Sandy panted and gasped, barely able to breathe with the cord wrapped around his neck. "FUCK!" He gasped, barely able to say much else.

Jeffrey pulled the cord taught again. "That all you can say?" He growled, before loosening it and unwrapping it from his neck completely. He threw it onto the ground, again pushing himself against Sandy teasingly.

"For Christmas…" Sandy panted. "I want you to fuck me… Please… I want you to fuck me now…"

Jeffrey pushed himself against Sandy again. "You want who to fuck you?" He asked.

"Jeffrey!" Sandy gasped, the only response he got, a sharp smack against his still tender flesh.

"Wrong answer…" Jeffrey barked. "You wanna try that again?"

"Richard!" Sandy screamed, completely frustrated by now, as again, all he got in response was another slap.

Jeffrey gripped Sandy's head by the hair, jerking it back roughly. "Come on now, bitch…" he growled. "You know better…"

Sandy wriggled against Jeffrey's grip. "Daddy…" he said breathlessly.

"Guess you're never going to get what you want for Christmas…" Jeffrey said, pushing himself against Sandy once more.

"Santa!" Sandy groaned.

"Yes…" Jeffrey smirked.

"Fuck me, Santa…" Sandy begged. "Please, please, just fuck me…"

Jeffrey slowly snaked his hands down Sandy's body before bringing them to rest at his hips.

"Santa…" Sandy whimpered, far past the point of desperation. "Please… Please, Santa, I need you so bad please…"

Jeffrey pushed himself against Sandy again, smiling as he could hear his whimpers growing louder and more desperate.

"Please…" Sandy whimpered, tears coming to his eyes again, though this time only out of sheer frustration.

"Such a naughty little boy…" Jeffrey whispered into Sandy's ear. "Naughty boys don't get what they want for Christmas…"

"SANTA PLEASE!!!" Sandy screamed, his whole body shaking as his arousal grew increasingly painful, his head thrown back in desire. "PLEASE SANTA FUCK ME!!!"

Jeffrey laughed. "Tell me what you are…" he said.

"Naughty…" Sandy said desperately. "Naughty, naughty, naughty…"

Jeffrey smacked Sandy's ass and smiled at the gasping reaction the he got. "Cock-hungry little slut…" he whispered. "Tell me what you are…"

"I'm a slut, Santa…" Sandy whimpered. "I'm your slut… I'm your slut… I'm your cock-hungry little slut…"

Jeffrey laughed, pushing his hard cock against Sandy's opening once more.

"GOD, SANTA!!!" Sandy screamed, not quite sure how much more of this relentless teasing that he could take. "PLEASE!!!"

Jeffrey could tell by the tone in his voice that he was completely desperate, and that was just how he liked him to be. Hell… By this point, he was almost there himself. He gripped Sandy's hips before roughly pushing himself into him.

Sandy screamed as the burning emptiness inside of him was finally filled.

Jeffrey drove himself in and out of Sandy as hard as he possibly could, grunting into his ear as he moved inside of him.

Sandy screamed as he rocked against him, jerking his hips up to meet every single one of Jeffrey's hard thrusts. "GOD… SANTA… FUCK… YES…" he moaned loudly as they moved together like that. Lost in the rhythm. Lost in desire. Lost in each other.

Jeffrey moved his hand down to stroke at Sandy's hard cock, continuing to pound himself in and out of him. He moved his other hand to roughly pinch at Sandy's nipples as he moved his teeth to nip at the back of his neck.

Sandy bucked underneath him, throwing himself against Jeffrey's movements, full force. His whole body taken over by the sensations. "YES… GOD… YES!!!!!!!" He screamed, as he could feel himself moving closer and closer.

Jeffrey moved his hand back down Sandy's body, again, smacking his still tender flesh, the resulting screams, moans, and whimpers that it elicited from him too much for him to take. He groaned loudly, smacking him harder still as he came inside of him.

Sandy moaned loudly, the rush of liquid warmth he felt inside, enough to push him over the edge. He screamed out before collapsing onto the couch, as he could feel Jeffrey slumped down on top of him.

They lied there like that… Still… Both desperate for breath.

After a few moments had passed, Jeffrey finally moved off of Sandy and lied down next to him, wrapping one arm around him as Sandy snuggled into his embrace. Jeffrey moved his hand down Sandy's body, lightly tracing the marks he'd left on him with his fingers, and smiling as Sandy winced in response.

Sandy squirmed against him, trying to make himself comfortable, but still sore from the spanking.

Jeffrey smirked. "You just don't know when to give in, do you?" He asked.

Sandy ignored the question, looking over at the clock just in time to see it strike midnight. "Merry Christmas…" he said, turning his gaze back to Jeffrey and smiling at him as innocently as he could.

Jeffrey laughed at the look on Sandy's face. "Merry Christmas to you too…" he said with a grin.


End file.
